Later Than Usual
by Classical E. Centric
Summary: When Reid and Morgan's son is told that he can't go to water-park, a sequence of events is set in motion to change their day. TWOSHOT. MoReid mpreg slash. Not your cup o'tea, don't read .


**A/N: Everyone, this story is mpreg and slash. **

**If you are not into either or both of these topics, turn around now and don't read.**

**Thank you! **

**For those of you who like mpreg & slash, enjoy this one!**

* * *

Reid loved to sit in his favorite reading chair in the den.

On his afternoons off work, he would enjoy a new library book, or two, or more in the quiet of his home, delving into history, poetry, science and philosophy.

It was the only time he could get peace & quiet, before Derek came home from work and their four-year-old son came home from preschool classes.

This day was no exception, until he heard a scream coming from the living room: "But, that's no fair! No fair!"

Getting up from his recliner as quickly as he could with his one-week-overdue swollen belly, Reid waddled out of the room to see his husband, sitting on the floor, hugging their son close to his chest. Derek holding him down made the little boy angrier and his cries uncontrollably. Seeing that his son was so upset, the sensitive genius' eyes filled with his own tears. As they fell down his face, he brushed them away with the back of his hand.

"I haydes you, Daddy!" The little boy wailed, fighting against Morgan's grasp. "I haydes you! I haydes you!"

"You don't hate anybody, Samuel!" Morgan remarked as he got up from the floor with the little boy still struggling to get free from his arms.

"What happened?" A familiar voice questioned aloud, surprising the two others in the room. "What's wrong?"

Both men turned to see Reid standing there, watching the whole incident happen with tearstains evident on his face.

"Papa, I wanna goes to da park!" Samuel pleaded through his tears. "Peese I wanna goes dare now!"

"Derek, did he tell him we couldn't go or we couldn't go at all?" The young genius questioned worriedly.

"I told him, as long as you were still pregnant, we couldn't go anywhere…" Morgan responded back. "I never said we weren't going to places like WaterWorks at all ever…"

"Dee, you need to be more specific with Sam… he doesn't understand the difference between 'not going now' and 'never going at all'…"

"Let's me down, Daddy!" The little boy spoke up again. "Let's me down peese!"

As soon as Derek put him down on the floor, Sam ran upstairs quickly, leaving his two fathers alone to discuss some things.

* * *

It had been 15 minutes since Sam's blow-up, when Reid went to check in on him.

"Hey, buddy…" He announced before entering the bedroom.

"Hi, Papa…" the little boy replied softly. "Is you mad at me?"

"A little bit…"

"I's sorry…"

"Why don't we sit down and talk a little bit?"

"Okay…"

The two men moved to the rocking chair in the corner of the little boy's room and sat together to talk to one another.

"What got you so upset with Daddy earlier?"

"He says we don't get to go to da park, 'cuz you still haves da baby insides you…"

"And, he's right… I need you & Daddy at home, when I have the baby. You don't wanna miss seeing your new baby brother or sister, do you?"

"No, Papa… I gets to hold da baby first…"

"Yes, you do after Daddy, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember…"

"Now, do you understand why we can't go to WaterWorks yet?"

"A little more, Papa…"

"You think you could say you're sorry to Daddy for being impolite earlier?"

"Yes, Papa…"

"Well, let's go downstairs and do that…"

"Okay, Papa… let's go…"

"Wait, just a sec, buddy… Papa's huge and he can't move that fast…"

"Okay…"

As Reid stood up slowly from the chair next to Sam's bed, he felt a pop down below. Soon after, he felt something warm trickling down his leg.

"Papa, your pants is wet…" Sam announced, pointing at the stain in front of his father's khakis. "Did you pee-pee?"

"No, buddy... Papa didn't pee-pee…" Reid responded, sitting back down on the chair. "Papa's water broke. I need you to go & get Daddy fast…"

"Okay, I go fast!"

As a contraction moved through Spencer's body, Sam ran down to the kitchen to find his father, chopping vegetables for dinner.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" The little boy screamed, tears rolling down his face.

"Samuel, what's wrong, buddy?" Morgan questioned, putting up his vulnerable son in his arms. "Why are you crying again?"

"I's sorry, Daddy… Papa needs your help!"

"Why? What happened?"

"Daddy, his waters is broked! He needs you!"

**TBC?**

* * *

_A/N: Interested in a second chapter? :-)_


End file.
